


Blame Game

by Nugiha



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Actor RPF, Bandom, Code 8 (Short Film), Real Person Fiction, Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Original Character-centric, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: A little creative writing exercise. Imagines how the book/TV series "13 Reasons Why" could've ended.





	Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blame Game  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The 'timeline' has been changed so that EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story still attends high school. I had been binge-watching 13 reasons Why on Netflix and this story is the product of that.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: A little creative writing exercise. Imagines how the book/TV series "13 Reasons Why" could've ended.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse, Rape(references), Suicide, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Baker…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Layton Baker...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Olivia Baker...Vera Farmiga

Once upon a time there were several students who attended Liberty High. Their names were Channing Tatum, Matthew Daddario, Cameron Dallas, Stephen Amell, Robbie Amell, Jari Baker, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Katherine Langford, and Kimberly J. Brown.

That Evening. Jari lay in bed, he couldn't stop the tears and sobs soon following after them. Next to him was Channing. The taller boy was sleeping over that night. Jari originally offered to take the floor while the other had the bed. But Channing thought there was enough room for both of them to fit comfortably. The sounds woke him out of his sleep. Channing asked if he was okay. Jari felt like a “bitch” for crying. But he had to admit that he wasn't.

In what seemed like so little time Jari had been through so much, he wasn't sure how to handle it all. Channing's arms went around him as the other pulled him closer. If anyone saw them in this position the “rumors” going around Jari would be confirmed. Though they couldn't be further from the truth. Unlike Jari Channing didn't care if people talked.

Summer and Fall 2019 Katherine took a photo of Jari changing his shirt and leaked it to everyone in school. The two went on a date to the school's basketball game. But Katherine tried to sleep with him and he rejected her. The photo was leaked that Monday. Rumors also started about Jari having the upper body of “females” by Selena. Fall 2019 Stephen stopped talking to Jari after the photo leaked. At first he tried to give the excuse of being busy. Jari confronted him and the two argued before ending their friendship.

Winter 2019 Demi published a list of the guys in school she slept with and listed Jari as the “worst”. Even though Jari was a “virgin” and had never slept with her. Demi had done this mostly to get Stephen to leave her alone. The rift between Stephen and Jari deepened since the former had a crush on Demi. Spring 2020 Taylor stalked Jari at home and at school. Girls like Katherine and Selena spent their time insulting her. Jari had been nice and complimented her. Taylor grew an unhealthy obsession afterwards. She had taken it to mean that he was romantically interested in her.

Robbie started rumors of Jari liking guys. The two had never been friends. The rumors got worse once Robbie planted his underwear in Jari's locker during gym class. Jari was then accused of keeping them as part of a private collection. Selena attempted to sexually assault Jari by placing her down his pants at school. She wanted to see if he was “man whore” who would sleep with anyone. But Jari rejected her. Not the experience wasn't less humiliating. Selena spread further rumors of Jari liking to “beat” women. Miley stole Jari's private journal and leaked it to the school. After what happened with Selena Miley reached out but he rejected her. Jari thought she was being fake and phony. Jari's personal problems being outed only destroyed his reputation further.

Cameron left Jari just outside of the town in the middle of the night. He attended one of Cameron's open invite parties. There always an unlimited supply of beer and other alcohol. Jari wanted to leave early. Cameron offered him a ride home. But it turned out to be a trick.

Present earlier that same day Robbie and Cameron tried to sexually assault Jari with a broom after cornering him in the boy's bathroom. Jari was their favorite target. The two had hated Jari since meeting him and forever would. The only reason the assault didn't happen was because his friends Channing, Matthew, and Kimberly came in at the last minute.

The Next Morning. Jari had enough of being the victim, it was time to do something about it. With Channing, Matthew, and Kimberly's support he reported the incidents to the school principal. He then left the principal's office. His friends were waiting out in the school quad area. Channing asked if he did it. Jari nodded. Smirking Matthew said it was about time. It was about time for students being able to bully and do other awful things to Jari to come to an end. Jari worried that the students might retaliate against him. 

"Don't worry, you know we have your back." said Kimberly. 

"They'd be stupid to try anything now." Matthew agreed. 

"But that's the thing, they are stupid." Jari replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
